C'est quoi l'amour?
by VTK
Summary: Alors que je m'apprête à participer à un voyage avec ma soeur, j'apprends que Tom du groupe Tokio Hotel doit y participer et qu'il est dans les environs. La suite semble toute tracée mais réserve en réalité pas mal de surprise...


Résumé: Alors que je m'apprête à participer à un voyage avec ma sœur, j'apprends que Tom du groupe Tokio Hotel doit y participer et qu'il est dans les environs. La suite semble toute tracée mais réserve en réalité pas mal de surprise...

Note: Cette fiction est ma première, et une sorte de délires, donc ne vous attendez pas à lire de grandes et belles phrases dans cette fic, c'est délire-land! Certains éléments ne sont pas très cohérents nan plus, normal c'est le récit d'un de mes rêves xD Enfin voilà, mon premier essai dans le monde des fictions !

Narration: normal : paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées.

* * *

**Dans la rue, 8h du matin. Une grosse dame en tenue de sport hurle sur une bande d'adolescents frigorifiés.**

-Sylvia ?

-Je suis là !

-Et tu fais équipe avec qui ?

-Avec mon chéri, Matthieu !** dit la jeune fille en gloussant.**

-Je vois… **marmonne la grosse dame en levant les yeux au ciel.** Vanessa ?

**Je lève la main sans répondre.**

-C'est toi ? **me demande t-elle en arquant un sourcil.**

-Ben oui…Pourquoi j'aurais levé la main si ce n'était pas moi ?!

-Et tu fais équipe avec qui ?

-Ma sœur Chloé.

**Comme les autres, j'attends le départ de la course avec impatience. Avec ma sœur, on avait décidé de participer à une sorte de Pékin Express pour adolescents, histoire d'occuper notre été. On pensait que ça serait un bon moyen de voyager à l'œil. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je regrette vraiment notre décision. Je grelotte littéralement sur le trottoir. J'essaye de me réchauffer les mains en soufflant dessus. La grosse dame commençait à me saouler sérieusement. Nous sommes tous muets, les uns assis sur le trottoir, d'autres allongés. J'allais finir par m'endormir quand j'ai subitement l'impression de me prendre une décharge de 10000 volts.**

-Tom ?

**Silence.**

-Tom de Tokio Hotel ?

_Oh mon Dieu, Tom ? Tokio Hotel ?_

-Il n'est pas là ?

_Nan mais attends je rêve là ou quoi ?_

**Les autres n'ont absolument aucune réaction, comme si l'évocation de Tom était banale.**

-Pourtant il a dit qu'il viendrait…**lance Lilian, un brun au corps d'athlète, après un moment.**

-Oui c'est vrai, il a dit qu'il voulait y participer ! **Ajoute Amanda, une blonde aguicheuse.**

-On peut toujours aller le chercher ? **Propose Mickael, déjà debout, prêt à partir.**

_Aller chercher Tom ? Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin d'ici ?_

-Très bien allez y, mais si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans 10 minutes, vous ne participerez pas à la course, **prévient la grosse dame.**

-Ok, on revient de suite ! **Crie Mickael avant de se mettre à courir, suivi de Lilian et d'Amanda.**

**Soudain, mon cerveau se réactive. Ils vont chercher Tom.**

-J'arrive, je viens avec vous !

**Je plante ma sœur sur le trottoir et me mets à courir derrière eux, le cœur battant. On arrive bientôt devant une maison à l'architecture pour le moins étrange. Elle est toute blanche et faite de plusieurs demi sphères empilées les unes sur les autres. Mais le plus étrange est que cette maison est à deux pas de la mienne !**

**Les autres s'arrêtent devant une porte automatisée en verre et sonnent. Très vite une ombre se dessine derrière la porte. C'est Bill.**

**Il porte une chemise blanche légèrement entr'ouverte et un jean noir moulant auquel pendent plusieurs chaînettes en métal. Il est mortellement sexy. Il regarde et salue tout le monde. Puis son regard se pose sur moi et je sens mon cœur défaillir.**

-Vanessa ! Je suis content de te voir ! **Dit-il, son magnifique sourire aux lèvres.**

**Puis sans crier gare, il se jette sur moi et me serre dans ses bras.**

_Bill vient de me prendre dans ses bras !_

-Tu vas bien ?

-Mais oui je…bien sur que je vais bien !

**Et là, je LE vois. Sa casquette penchée sur le coté, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il est beau comme un Dieu. Tom. A peine a-t-il franchit le seuil de la porte qu'Amanda se jette sur lui. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux se posent rapidement sur les jolies formes de la jeune fille blonde. J'aurais pu crever de jalousie, mais le fait qu'il dévore cette fille des yeux plutôt que moi me semble tellement logique que je me contente de baver devant lui.**

-Au fait, tu viens à la course ? **demande Amanda d'une voix suave.**

-Hein ? Je joue pas à ça moi…** dit Tom, gêné.**

-Je m'en doutais, tu préfères jouer à autre chose…**murmure t-elle à son oreille.**

**Pour toute réponse, Tom lui adresse un sourire qui en dit long sur ses intentions. Bill se tourne vers moi, l'air embarrassé. À ce moment, un mec inconnu fait irruption dehors et nous regarde tous tour à tour.**

-Pfff, y a personne d'intéressant ici !

**Puis il repart. Tom le suit, la jeune blonde accrochée à son bras. Les autres retournent à leur course. Quant à moi, je reste avec Bill. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me lance un sourire timide.**

-On est tous les deux…

-Hum…

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter notre maison ?

-Ouais j'aimerai trop ! C'est parti !

**Bill me montre la cuisine, où de nombreuses boites de pizzas entamées traînent un peu partout. Ensuite on rentre dans les studios, il me montre les micros, les câbles, en somme tout leur matériel. Je souris quand il me montre son casque rafistolé.**

-Je l'ai cassé en jouant avec. C'est le troisième que je casse alors ils m'ont puni ! Je suis obligé de garder celui-là.

**Puis on rentre dans une grande salle, qui s'avère être leur mini scène de répétition. Je remarque le nombre astronomique de guitares de Tom, ainsi que les nombreuses basses de Georg adossées contre un mur. Bill sourit.**

-C'est leur délire. Dès qu'ils en voient une belle, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de l'acheter. Ensuite ils la customisent et l'estampillent du logo du groupe ou autre…**Explique t-il.**

-Ouais je vois. Dis, est-ce que je pourrais vous voir répéter ?

-Ok si tu veux, mais on répète pas tout de suite.

-C'est pas grave ça !

-Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ? **Propose t-il.**

**Je sens mon cerveau s'engourdir. Bill semble gêné et précise.**

-Juste pour que je te la montre, rien de plus…

-Je…Ouais ok on y va.

**On arrive à l'étage et je découvre la chambre de Bill. Lumineuse, spacieuse, confortable. Un grand lit trône au milieu de la pièce. Sur le sol traînent vêtements, chaussures et feuilles de papier.**

-Désolé, c'est un peu le bordel ici…**grimace Bill.**

-C'est pas grave Bill !** Réponds-je.**

-Rien n'est grave avec toi, **dit-il en souriant.** Tu veux qu'on regarde la télé ?

-Ok, mais si c'est en allemand tu mets les sous-titres !

**Bill et moi nous allongeons sur son lit et regardons une émission, heureusement pour moi, sous-titrée. Au début je me sens un peu gênée mais très vite je me détends à coté de lui. Je pose doucement ma tête sur son torse. Il me sourit et tapote doucement ma tête du bout des doigts. Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes. Tout d'un coup, je perçois une sorte de soupir. Ayant peur que ce soit mon esprit qui me joue des tours, je ne dis rien. Mais très vite j'entends d'autres bruits, beaucoup plus forts. Ce sont des gémissements. Deux personnes sont en train de faire l'amour juste à côté de nous, dans la chambre voisine.**

_Oh nan ne me dis pas que…_

**Bill me regarde d'une façon bizarre. Il semble mal à l'aise et peiné.**

-Bill, à qui est la chambre d'à côté ?

-Vanessa, tu sais, je…

-Dis moi à qui est cette chambre Bill ! **Cries-je.**

-C'est celle de Tom… **murmure t-il.** Et… c'est bien lui qu'on entend en ce moment…

**Je sens le monde s'effondrer autour de moi. Tom. Avec une fille. Probablement cette jeune fille blonde de tout à l'heure. Je savais que Tom était un tombeur, mais le savoir est une chose, le voir en est une autre. Plus le temps passe, plus sa respiration est saccadée. Ses soupirs deviennent des râles. J'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt...**

-Bill, sors moi de là s'il te plait…

**Sans un mot, il m'attrape par la main et m'emmène au rez-de-chaussée. On arrive dans la salle de répétition du groupe, où Georg et Gustav ont déjà pris place.**

-Tiens, voilà notre chanteuse ! **Lance Gustav.**

-Il est où Tom ? **demande Georg.**

-Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? **Répond Gustav.** Encore en train de forniquer !

**Les deux musiciens éclatent de rire, tandis que je sens ma tête tourner dangereusement. Bill me fixe, l'air grave et soucieux. Puis il quitte la salle et revient vers moi quelques temps plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main.**

-Ça va aller ? **Me demande t-il.**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre. Tom vient d'arriver dans la salle de répétition. Il affiche un sourire satisfait. En le voyant, Bill fronce les sourcils.**

-Attention, the Dieu arrive ! **dit Tom en se désignant lui-même.**

-Alors c'était comment ? **demande Georg à Tom.**

-Si tu comptes sur moi pour te raconter de quoi agrémenter tes nuits solitaires mon vieux, faudra attendre la fin de la répétition ! **Répond t-il.**

**Puis il lui lance un clin d'œil et attrape sa guitare. En temps normal, ce genre de clin d'œil aurait suffit à me mettre dans tous mes états. Mais là, je suis trop déprimée pour y prêter attention. Gustav frappe trois coups avec ses baguettes, puis Tom et Georg enchaînent. Ils vont jouer Through the monsoon.**

-I'm staring at a broken door…

**Je regarde Tom, et je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux. Mais contre toute attente, je ne ressens pas de la peine, mais de la rage. J'étais persuadée que j'étais amoureuse de lui, et maintenant plus j'y pense, plus je réalise que ma réaction n'est pas celle d'une fille amoureuse. C'est vrai qu'en l'entendant dans la chambre tout à l'heure, je ne suis sentie mal, mais maintenant je vais mieux. Et puis je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je n'existe pas à ses yeux. D'ailleurs rien ne semble exister à ses yeux à l'heure actuelle. Il fixe le sol d'un air absent, bouche entr'ouverte. Il semble habité et transcendé par sa musique. Je le regarde encore quelques instants, puis mes yeux se posent sur Bill.**

-Running through the monsoon…

**Il est magnifique quand il chante. Je me noies dans son regard chocolat et chantonne en même temps que lui. Doucement je le vois s'avancer vers moi. Il s'arrête à moins d'un mètre de moi, relève ma tête du bout des doigts et me fixe.**

-Just me and you…

**Je me sens frémir malgré moi.**

_Qui ne frémirais pas en voyant Bill nous fixer tout en disant "just me and you" ?_

-I see your picture in this light…

**Peu à peu, toute forme d'émotion quitte mon corps. Cette chanson me fait un bien fou. Je fredonne la chanson et bat la mesure avec mon pied. Très vite je me sens moi aussi habitée par la chanson. Mon moment préféré de la chanson va arriver. Le « solo » de Tom, juste quand Bill fait ses deux « Hey ! ». Mais alors que Tom et Bill se rejoignent pour jouer ce moment clé, trois filles débarquent dans la salle en poussant des hurlements suraigus.**

-C'est lui, il est là !

**Bill laisse tomber son micro sous la surprise, et Tom fait une horrible fausse note. Gustav reste les deux bras en l'air, comme en suspend. Georg, lui, n'a aucune réaction. Quand à moi je sors irrémédiablement de ma transe.**

-Putain d'où elles sortent ces hystériques ? **Marmonne Bill, visiblement contrarié.**

-Aucune idée, je les connais pas, **répond Georg.** Mais pas besoin de te dire pour qui elles sont là…

**Un jour, Tom avait déclaré dans un journal qu'il cherchait l'âme soeur et qu'il était près à sortir avec toutes les filles de la Terre pour la trouver. Depuis, sa côte de popularité avait grimpé en flèche et toutes les filles se jetaient à son cou, espérant être la femme de sa vie. Mais pour moi ce n'était qu'une bonne excuse pour justifier ses nombreux ébats sexuels. C'est donc sans aucune surprise que je vois les trois filles courir à travers la salle et se ruer sur Tom, qui les regarde d'un air surpris mais plutôt content.**

-Quel canon ! **dit l'une d'elle.**

-Tu m'étonnes ! Encore plus beau que sur les posters ! **dit une autre.**

-On était en train de répéter ! **Crie Bill.**

-Relax frangin ! On va bien pouvoir s'arranger, il faut se rendre disponible pour nos fans ! **Répond Tom en tentant de garder l'équilibre face aux assauts des trois filles.**

-Tu fais chier Tom, **lance Georg, en posant sa basse au sol.**

**Moi je ne dis rien. J'ai l'impression de vivre un mauvais rêve. Je regarde Tom flirter avec toutes ces filles accrochées à lui. Comme au ralenti, je vois Tom se tourner vers une fille placée à sa gauche et l'embrasser. Puis il se retourne vers la fille de droite et l'embrasse à son tour. Enfin il se retourne vers la fille derrière lui et l'embrasse elle aussi. Il vient de m'achever…Si j'avais des doutes sur mes sentiments envers Tom, désormais j'en ai plus…**

-Arrête ! **Crie Bill, hors de lui.**

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? **dit Tom en regardant son frère.**

-T'es vraiment con comme mec…**crache Bill à l'adresse de son frère.**

**Puis je le vois s'avancer vers moi, il m'attrape la main assez violemment et me traîne vers l'escalier. Il me lâche enfin dans sa chambre. Il s'assied sur son lit, prend sa tête dans ses mains et soupire.**

-J'en ai marre de mon frère.

**Puis il se laisse retomber sur son lit. Je m'assieds à côté de lui sans le regarder.**

-Et moi qu'est ce que je vais dire…

**Il se redresse, me prend la main et plonge son regard dans le mien.**

-Je suis désolé Vanessa…

-T'y es pour rien Bill.

-Je ne parle pas de Tom…

**Je vois Bill s'approcher de moi, son visage est si proche du mien. Il joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux et murmure quelque chose en allemand que je ne comprends pas. Puis il rapproche encore son visage du mien et me regarde droit dans les yeux... Je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes... Au début le contact est doux et léger, puis ses lèvres se font plus pressentes. Mais au moment où je commence à me laisser aller, il se détache de moi et s'écarte. Il a l'air affolé.**

-Vanessa je suis désolé !

-Bill euh…

-Vraiment, vraiment désolé… Putain je…

**Puis sans prévenir, il quitte la pièce en courant. Moi je reste sans aucune réaction. Je fixe distraitement la porte de sa chambre par laquelle il vient de sortir. Mon corps est figé, mon cerveau engourdi.**

_Bill m'a embrassé…Oh mon Dieu, Bill m'a embrassé !_

**Soudain, je reprends mes esprits. Bill m'a embrassé, mais là il est parti.**

_Putain où il peut bien être ? Pourquoi je lui ai pas couru après tout de suite ?_

**Je me lance à sa poursuite dans les couloirs en hurlant son nom. Et là je croise Tom.**

-Il est où Bill ? **Me demande t-il, l'air hagard.**

**Je me jette sur lui et lui lance une gifle magistrale.**

-Hey mais t'es malade ? **Me lance t-il.**

-Blödmann! _(connard en Allemand)_ **Crie-je.****  
**

**Puis sans lui accorder la moindre attention, je continue mes recherches. Ne le voyant nulle part, je sors de la maison.**

-Bill ! Bill t'es où ?

-Laisse moi, va t-en s'il te plait…

**Je lève la tête, Bill est sur le toit. Il semble abattu.**

-Bill, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Descend s'il te plait ! **Hurle-je.**

-Laisse moi Vanessa,** dit-il.**

-Je…Attends reste là j'arrive !

**Je m'engouffre dans la maison en courant, et en ressors aussi vite.**

-Hey Bill, spring nicht ! Bitte !

**Puis je retourne dans la maison en courant. Je croise alors le type inconnu de tout à l'heure.**

-Hey toi, comment on fait pour monter sur le toit ?

-Le toit ? **Répète t-il.**

-Putain t'es con ! Grouille, comment on fait ?

-Ben y a une échelle je crois, derrière la maison…**répond-il en se massant la tête.**

-Ok, merci connard !

**Je cours dehors, aperçois l'échelle, grimpe sur quelques mètres et redescend de suite.**

-Hey mec, tu veux pas me tenir l'échelle s'il te plait ?

**Il me regarde, l'air de dire "elle est conne cette fille ou quoi ?" Puis soudain, il me répond :**

-Ok !

**J'arrive sur le toit et rejoint Bill, toujours en courant.**

-Bill, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Vanessa je t'avais dis de ne pas venir, laisse moi…

-Bill écoute moi…

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais jamais dû faire ça…Je…je sais que tu es amoureuse de mon frère…

**Tom ! Rien qu'en évoquant son nom, je sens la fureur s'emparer de moi.**

-Tom ! C'est un connard je le déteste ce mec tu m'entends ? C'est un pauvre type et je le déteste !

**Brusquement, Bill se redresse et m'embrasse. J'adore quand il fait ça…**

-Bill je n'aime pas Tom. Je…

**Il ne me laisse pas finir et m'embrasse à nouveau. Je m'abandonne dans ses bras. Je m'y sens si bien. Après m'avoir embrassé avec tendresse, je sens la fougue et le désir monter en moi, et j'approfondis notre baiser. Et d'après la réaction de Bill, ça n'est pas pour lui déplaire. A nouveau, je sens les larmes me bruler les yeux, mais cette fois-ci la cause est le bonheur. Avant j'étais amoureuse d'une image sur un poster. Maintenant j'aime un garçon bien réel. Et je suis bien sûre que cette fois, je suis réellement amoureuse…**

* * *

Voilà, ma première fiction que j'ai ré-édité vite fait ! Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review !

J'ai écris deux autres fictions après celle-là, d'un style plus sérieux, et je serais ravie si vous les lisiez !

Gros b'sous à tous !

VTK


End file.
